<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine with Ivar by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558532">Valentine with Ivar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending valentines day with Ivar Ragnarsson (Moodboard)</p><p>Part of my Valentine2021 Event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine with Ivar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>You had assumed that Ivar had forgotten about Valentines day.</span></li>
<li><span>It wasn’t exactly a big deal but it had hurt a little that he hadn;t asked you to make any plans with him.</span></li>
<li><span>When you woke up, however, you found he had remembered.</span></li>
<li><span>The mirror was covered in sticky notes, in a heart shape.</span></li>
<li><span>Each one said something sweet about you or had some sort of short summary of a memory of you he loved.</span></li>
<li><span>You’d been in a rush to get to work as you hadn’t booked the day off when Ivar hadn’t made plans with you.</span></li>
<li><span>There was a full breakfast waiting for you on the kitchen table. But still no sign of Ivar.</span></li>
<li><span>At work a flower delivery came for you.</span></li>
<li><span>It consisted of red roses in a heart shaped box surrounded by solid gold roses. </span></li>
<li><span>Safe to say everyone at your office was jealous.</span></li>
<li><span>You got home to find the front door blocked by a massive bunch of balloons. They were in a huge heart shape and reached the second floor of the house.</span></li>
<li><span>There was a note with an address for you to go to and as you were about to get in your car, a town car pulled up to take you.</span></li>
<li><span>You arrived at a fully booked out restaurant, with a single table surrounded by mpre flowers, balloons and fairy lights.</span></li>
<li><span>The centerpiece of the table has candles and chocolate dipped strawberries.</span></li>
<li><span>Ivar had your favourite dinner and a melt in the middle chocolate cake ready for you to eat when you sat down.</span></li>
<li><span>He was very gleeful in the fact that he really had convinced you that he forgot.</span></li>
<li><span>He then assured you that he’d never forget to celebrate having you in his life.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>